Пайпер
|Производ. хар-ки = |Способности = |Особенности = |Навыки = |Уровень = |Файл диалога = |Актёр = |base_id = 00002f1e |ref_id = 00002f1f |geck_id = CompanionPiper |Дополнительно = 100px Пайпер в Fallout Shelter }} Пайпер ( ) — персонаж Fallout 4, возможный напарник Выжившего. Описание Проживает в Даймонд-сити в 2287 году. Она издаёт собственную газету под названием «Publick Occurrences» ( ; вероятно, является отсылкой к газете Publick Occurrences Both Forreign and Domestick из XVII века, на что отчасти указывает устаревшее написание слова «Public»). Судя по всему, в газете имеются сведения, бросающие тень на город или его руководство, из-за чего Пайпер снискала репутацию «нечестной, подливающей масла в огонь клеветницы» Lengthy Look at QuakeCon: Страница 2, параграфы 1-2. Сохранённый текст, по крайней мере, у некоторых жителей города, в число которых входит мэр Макдонах. У Пайпер есть маленькая сестра. Биография Родилась в маленькой деревушке на севере Содружества. Отец работал ночным дозорным — в его обязанности входила охрана селения от нападения рейдеров, о матери ничего неизвестно. Сама Пайпер при путешествии с ней описывает себя как девочку, вечно ищущую приключения. Инцидент с рейдерами и последующая гибель отца в ходе преследующего наживу заговора против селения и последующее предательство напарников, примкнувших к рейдерам, оставляют тяжелый след в жизни Пайпер, о чем она говорит с большим сожалением и эмоциональным надрывом. Вскоре девушка собирает определенную сумму и, взяв с собой младшую сестру, отправляется в Даймонд-сити. По прибытии в город Пайпер снимает комнату и начинает жить как среднестатистический житель Даймонд-сити. Однако, благодаря тяге девушки к правде, защите мирных людей и приключениям она через некоторое время выпускает первый выпуск газеты «Publick Occurrences». Данное событие произвело не самое лучшее впечатление не только на друзей, но и на весь город. Сама же Пайпер часто упоминает о том, что: «''Друзья стали относиться ко мне по-другому после выхода газеты''», «''Лучше горькая правда, чем сладкая ложь''». Выживший встречает Пайпер у входа в Даймонд-сити, в который девушку отказываются пустить под предлогом приказа мэра Макдонаха. Инвентарь Заметки * По прибытии в Даймонд-сити, Пайпер назовёт Выжившего торговцем из Квинси, чтобы их обоих пропустили в город: |В передаче Gameinformer.com"You said you're a trader from Quincy with enough supplies to keep the general well off for a month? You hear that, Danny? You going to open the gate to let us in or you going to tell crazy Verna about losing out on all of this supplies?"}} * Пайпер добавлена в Fallout Shelter обновлением 1.2. * Пайпер хочет помочь людям, поэтому, чтобы завоевать ее доверие (и начать флиртовать), нужно совершать хорошие поступки, к примеру давать поселенцам в пустоши чистую воду, помогать Минитменам. * Также Пайпер любит, когда Выживший взламывает замки. В эти моменты она произносит фразы: «''Как ловко!» или «Здорово''». * Пайпер не понравится, если Выживший будет красть чужие вещи или взламывать чужие замки у конкретных персонажей. * Раз в день в начале разговора с ней она будет давать Выжившему еду, например: Жвачка, Сахарные Бомбы и Ядер-Кола. * При достижении максимальных отношений дает способность «Волшебный язык», которая удваивает опыт за успешные диалоги и посещение новых мест. * При максимальном уровне отношений с Пайпер необходимо иметь уровень параметра Харизма не менее …, чтобы в диалоге перейти именно к романтическим отношениям, иначе она произносит что-то вроде «я пока не готова к романтике, давай пока побудем друзьями». Если Выживший состоит с ней в дружеских отношениях, возможность для флирта будет появляться переменно, в основном когда он будет у неё на глазах совершать добрые поступки. Пайпер сама будет предлагать ему это в разговоре. * После успешного флирта, Выживший и Пайпер становятся любовниками: при использовании постели, Пайпер будет просыпаться вместе с главным героем, добавляя ему временную способность «Объятия любовника», увеличивающую приобретаемый опыт на 15 %. * Восхищается силовой бронёй и часто выдает фразу «''Охрененная броня, Комбез''» при надевании таковой Выжившим. * Если повторно спуститься в Убежище 111 вместе с Пайпер и открыть криокамеру, в которой лежит тело Норы/Нейта, Пайпер произнесёт фразу «''Господи, это то, о чём я думаю? Ты как, держишься?''». * Прогуливаясь по Даймонд-сити, Пайпер может на время отлучиться, что бы взять интервью у местных жителей. Это сопровождается некоторыми фразами. * Имя Пайпер звучит в воспоминаниях Келлога 50-ти летней давности. Так же в одной из её статей описываются события 2227 года от её имени, будто бы она там присутствовала. * Когда Пайпер путешествует с Выжившим, тот получает постоянную прибавку к опыту 10 % (возможно это баг, который вскоре поправят). В навыках героя это ни как не отображается. Увидеть можно экспериментируя . * Из статьи «Синтетическая правда» можно узнать фамилию Пайпер — Райт Появление Галерея Piper launch trailer.png|Пайпер в официальном видеоролике к выходу игры. 2015-11-10_00014.jpg|Пайпер у ворот в Даймонд-сити Видео Видео-гайд о том как завести отношения с Пайпер. thumb|364x364px Примечания en:Piper Wright es:Piper Wright pt:Piper Wright Категория:Персонажи Fallout 4 Категория:Персонажи Fallout Shelter Категория:Персонажи Даймонд-сити Категория:Напарники Fallout 4 Категория:Люди